Apenas um sonho
by mesquila
Summary: O que acontece quando um novo inimigo ataca? E quando esse inimigo é apenas visto por sailor moon? Ele quer te-la a todo o custo e não parará por nada Conseguirao as navegantes enfrenta-lo? Será esta a derradeira e primeira batalha que SailorMoon perderá?
1. Capitulo I

Aqui esta uma fanfic de sailormoon... passa-se uns anos depois da batalha da Galaxia...

Como sou de Portugal, os nomes são um pouco diferentes, mas aqui esta a correspondencia...

Sailor Moon - BunnY

Mascarado - Gonçalo

Navegante Mercurio - Ami

Navegante Marta - Rita

Navegante Júpiter - Maria

Navegante Vénus - Joana

Navegante Neptuno - Mariana

Navegante Urano - Haruka

Navegante de Plutão - Susana

Comentem :D

* * *

**Capitulo I**

O dia amanhecia devagar quando bunny tsukino acordou com um grito. Gonçalo, que dormia ao seu lado, levantou se de um salto e abraçou-a.  
-Bunny, o que se passa?  
-Eu….  
Como explicar o sonho, o horror que vira?  
-BUNNY! Fala!  
-Oh! Abraça-me! Simplesmente abraça-me!  
Gonçalo fez o que ela lhe pedia, sem no entanto conseguir acalmar-se. O que se passava naquela cabeça tão complexa, que tanto amava?  
- Ela voltou… - Disse Bunny olhando assustada para Gonçalo – Ela voltou, e desta vez vai levar te de mim!  
-Quem? Bunny, acalma- te e fala comigo!  
-A Beryl! Voltou!  
-Oh Bunny! Isso foi apenas um sonho! Ela foi derrotada! Não voltará a incomodar-nos!  
-Tu não percebes! Eu vi-a! Falou comigo!  
-Foi um sonho, minha querida! Mas se te deixa mais descansada, amanha falaremos com as navegantes, para reforçarmos as defesas! Que tal?  
Bunny apenas acenou com a cabeça, não conseguiu falar e aconchegou-se em Gonçalo, que adormeceu pouco depois. Bunny não dormiu mais nessa noite, o medo e voltar a sonhar era demasiado.  
E, pela primeira vez em anos, Bunny Tsukino chegou ás aulas a tempo.

-Ora Bunny! Foi apenas um sonho! Eu não sinto nada de maléfico no ar! – disse Rita com cara de desconfiança – Lá estas tu, a magicar coisas nessa tua cabeça estúpida!  
- Ei! Não me chames de estúpida! Eu sei o que vi!  
- Ora Bunny, pode ter sido apenas um mau sonho... – disse Ami dando a mão a Bunny, tentando acalma-la. Ela estava a tremer!  
- Sim! – Disseram as outras sailors em coro.  
Isso despertou uma colectiva gargalhada que conseguiu desanuviar o ambiente. O dia passou e Bunny conseguiu esquecer-se daquele sonho horrível. Estava ser patética, só podia! Beryl estava morta! Nunca mais a veria, nunca mais teria de passar pelo horror de ver todas as pessoas que mais amava serem mortas, uma a uma, perde-las… Saber que nunca mais estaria com elas…  
_Tenho de afastar estes pensamentos!_  
Não deu pelo tempo passar, enquanto passeava pelo até ouvir o seu telemóvel tocar.  
-Bunny Tsukino! Por onde andas??  
-Oh Gonçalo! Desculpa, esqueci-me do nosso jantar…  
-Estou à duas horas à tua espera em casa! Quando é que começas a ser responsável?! Tens 19 anos, não 16! Bolas Bunny, sou teu noivo, não teu pai!  
E nisto desligou….  
Bunny não disse nada, simplesmente, caiu no meio do chão e desatou a chorar.  
Não soube quanto tempo chorou. Quando olhou para as horas viu que já passava da meia-noite.  
Seguiu para casa, e quando entrou, viu Gonçalo ao telefone. Assim que ela entrou, largou o telefone e correu para a abraçar!  
-Oh Bunny! Que preocupado estava! Tentei ligar-te tantas vezes!  
-Eu… Devo ter ficado sem bateria!  
-Não me voltes a fazer uma coisa destas! Estava a telefonar para toda a gente! Oh Céus! O telefone!  
Correu de imediato para o telefone!  
-Sim ela já esta aqui. Obrigada, desculpa o incomodo!  
Bunny aproximou se de Gonçalo e tocando lhe no braço suavemente sussurrou: _Desculpa__  
_E de seguida afastou-se dele, com a cabeça baixa. Quando ele se foi deitar, ela já dormia.

Nessa noite sonhou.

Beryl ria-se dela, enquanto lhe roubava novamente todas as pessoas que amava. Mas desta vez as suas amigas e Gonçalo abandonavam-na de boa vontade! E, tal como Beryl riam-se dela.  
-Incompetente!  
-Chorona!  
-Estupida!  
-Não! Não meninas, não me façam isso!  
Elas continuavam a rir no entanto! E afastavam se cada vez mais dela!  
-NÃO!!

-Bunny? Bunny? – Gonçalo chamava-a, assustado com os gritos. – Foi só um sonho!

-Sim – disse ela- Só um sonho

Nenhum deles se apercebeu do vulto na janela, que sorria maquiavélicamente.

-Finalmente…

No outro dia Bunny acordou atrasada como sempre.

- Oh bolas! Estou atrasada, estou atrasada!

- E a novidade é?  
-Oh Gonçalo! Ajuda em vez de piorares!  
Então ele desatou a rir-se quando ela vestiu a camisola ao contrario…Aproximou-se e pondo as mãos na sua cara deu-lhe um doce beijo. –Oh Bunny!

Ela desatou a rir-se também e não se importou nada de chegar atrasada nesse dia.


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II**

Dias depois no templo:

- Estou preocupada com a Bunny. Não parece ela… Anda calada… Estranha… Como se não estivesse cá…- disse Joana

-Terá a ver com os sonhos que ela anda a ter?

-Talvez a tenham afectado mais do que pensávamos

-Mas eu não senti nada…. – disse Rita com ar céptico

-Pois é, que estranho….Algo se passa com ela… Temos mesmo de conversar com ela.

-Ora Ami! Cá para mim é o estudo a mais… Eu sabia que tanto estudo acabaria por fazer queimar os poucos neurónios que ela tinha!

-Oh Rita!!

-Está bem, está bem! Estava só a brincar… vamos procura-la!

Mas não a conseguiam encontrar em nenhum lugar….

A verdade é Bunny não queria ser encontrada. Na realidade o que mais desejava era desaparecer por um bom tempo. A terra já não precisava dela; a paz reinava e, segundo todos, ela estava apenas a ser patética, com um medo irracional de Beryl.

_Elas têm razão!_

Não conseguia no entanto estar descansada. Deu por si à porta da casa da Haruka e da Mariana.

-Cara de lua?

-Oh Haruka, não me chames isso! – Disse numa voz esganiçada – Não estou assim tão gorda!

-Isso dizes tu!

Bunny deitou lhe a língua de fora, e, ao ver a cara de Haruka, desatou a rir-se histéricamente!

Por incrível que parecesse precisava de extravasar a sua angústia, e aquela maneira era óptima …

-Pronto, emalucou de vez!

-Haruka, quem está a porta? – perguntou Mariana que se chegou a entrada

-Oh! A maluca da Bunny. – dito isto deu lhe um estalo!

-HEI!! Para que foi isso?

-Porque não paravas de rir!

-Mas não era preciso seres tão violenta, está bem?

-Ora meninas, parem de discutir! Entra Bunny, tenho aqui algo que vais adorar!

Os olhos de Bunny brilhavam.

-Oh Mariana, isto é tão, mas tão Bom!

-E depois admiras-te de estares tão gorda, cara de lua! Já comeste 4 bolinhos de Arroz!

A própria Marina a olhava espantada… - Hum... Bunny, deixa pelo menos alguns para a Octávia, sim? Ela come sempre quando chega da escola…

O quê? Oh sim, sim – mas nisto pôs outro bolo na boca – Claro!

Então Haruka teve de tomar medidas drásticas e tirou lhe o prato da frente. – Pronto, problema resolvido!

Ao ouvir a palavra problema, Bunny desanimou-se. Era isso que _**ela era**_, _**um problema**_**.** Sabia que era chorona, irresponsável, gulosa... e sempre aquela que as outras tinham de proteger.

-Bunny… - chamou docemente Mariana percebendo a sua tristeza – Que se passa?

-Oh nada! Sabes como eu sou! Decidi fazer uma visita, sem avisar e…Está tudo bem!

-De certeza que foi só isso? – Insistiu Mariana…

-Claro, Claro!

O silêncio instalou-se. Passado um pouco Bunny perguntou:

-Mariana?

-Sim?

-Sentiste algo estranho? Viste algo de anormal no teu espelho?

- Não! Respondeu Mariana franzindo o sobrolho – Porquê? Temos um novo inimigo?

-Novo inimigo? – Perguntou Haruka que voltava da cozinha nesse momento

-Não, Não! Garantiu Bunny – é só que… Tenho tido uns sonhos estranhos e...Oh! De certeza que não é nada! Eu…Bem Vou andando meninas! Obrigada pelos bolos! – e correu porta, como normalmente fazia.

Mas que coisa estranha – disse Mariana – O que achas que se passa com ela?

- Não sei… – Não parece a mesma… É como se…tivesse perdido toda a alegria…

- Sim! Sinto uma tristeza profunda nela…-disse Mariana pensativa

- O brilho do seu olhar desapareceu!

-Temos de falar com as outras!

- Ora Mariana, nos nunca nos envolvemos muito… elas que resolvam os problemas…

-É a nossa princesa Haruka! E se ela tiver razão e um inimigo se aproxima?

-A cara de lua, com premonições?? Agora sim o mundo está perdido! A última previsão que ela fez foi a que os donuts iram aumentar de preço!

- Oh Haruka que má! – riu-se Mariana

-Bem…- Disse Haruka pensativamente – A verdade é que aquela cara de lua acertou!

-BUNYYYYY TSUKINO!!

Ao ouvir o grito da mãe, Bunny encolheu-se

-Por onde andaste minha menina? As tuas amigas, e até o Gonçalo ligaram para aqui à tua procura! Para que queres o telemóvel?!

-Fiquei sem bateria… Oh mãe! Eu não tenho culpa se o telemóvel fica sem bateria!

-Carregaste-o?

-Claro que Si... Hum… Não…

-Claro que não! Mas do lanche aposto que não te esqueceste!

Só de pensar nos bolos que comera ao lanche, Bunny ficou com água na boca…

-Ora mamã! Eu preciso de alimentar-me! Já viste o que era se eu não comesse?

-Sobreviverias uns bons tempos à vontade se isso te acontecesse!

Bunny deitou a língua de fora e subiu para o seu quarto amuada!

Como já não usavam os intercomunicadores, teve de fazer um telefonema às meninas e em poucas palavras disse que tinha estado com Haruka e Mariana. Após ouvir uma bronca de todas elas por ter desaparecido sem avisar, ligou para o Gonçalo. Como ele não estava em casa, deixou uma mensagem. Com a consciência tranquila, em menos de um minuto estava a dormir profundamente.

_Era perseguida! Por todo o lado! Não havia escapatória! _

_-Socorro!- gritava - Mas a voz não saia… Estava encurralada!_

_-Ahahaha!_

_- Diz-me Sailormoon… o que sentes, quando estas sozinha? O que sentes… quando todos os que amas… te abandonaram?_

O despertador tirou Bunny Tsukino de um pesadelo. Desta vez, não sonhara com Beryl, mas sim com a Rainha Nehelénia. Sonhou com beryl durante tanto tempo que, por um pequeno instante sentiu um alívio profundo, para depois afundar-se novamente no desespero. Porquê sonhar com inimigos passados? Lutara o melhor que soubera, a terra estava em paz!

Porquê, após ultrapassar, todas as provações impostas pelos inúmeros inimigos, voltar a ser atormentada? Sempre odiara lutar, apenas o fizera porque era o seu destino, a sua maldição.

Ao ouvir a voz da mãe preparou-se para tomar o pequeno-almoço

_-És minha!_

Fora apenas um sussurro, mas Bunny ouviu. Olhou em seu redor mas nada encontrou a não ser o seu quarto de sempre, e, quando pensava que pela primeira vez na vida iria dar razão à Rita (que afirmava que ela era maluca) a voz surgiu outra vez, nítida, arrepiante.

-_És minha!_

_Fim do Capitulo II_


	3. Capitulo III

O universo já não tinha qualquer mistério para ele… Ele era o seu dono

_O universo já não tinha qualquer mistério para ele… Ele era o seu dono!_

_Ate que um dia, na sua ânsia desmedida, encontrou algo que ainda não possuía. Num recanto do Universo, __um pequeno conjunto de planetas permanecia livre, intocado...Pronto para ser seu! _

_Foi o brilho daqueles planetas que o atraiu; nunca encontrara nada igual. E sentiu-se de imediato seduzido, desesperado para possuir todo aquele brilho, aquele poder. _

_E então descobriu a sua fonte. _

_E todos os seus desejos se uniram num só! Já não desejava aqueles planetas; meras sombras quando comparados com aquela luz. _

_Queria a sua fonte. __**Queria-a a ela!**_

* * *

_**- És minha**_

-Quem está ai?

Bunny olhou para todo o lado. _Nada_. O seu quarto estava vazio.

-Mostra-te cobarde!

Então uma sonora gargalhada eclodiu. Era sinistra, cruel. Ela conseguiu perceber isso pelo som; e também pelo frio que sentiu.

-Ora… Não te lembras de mim, meu amor?

-Meu amor!? Mas quem tu pensas que és? – Uma dúvida aterradora surgiu no seu congestionado cérebro – Diamante?

Então sentiu-se sufocar. Uma mão invisível apertava o seu pescoço, cortando o ar tão necessário.

-NUNCA! – Disse o desconhecido com uma voz tão negra quando o ódio que sentia – voltes a pronunciar esse nome!

Bunny tentou responder, perguntar o porquê daquele ódio… seria ele Diamante? Ou alguém infinitamente pior?

Estava prestes a perder a consciência…

-Saberás quem sou…- sentiu o bafo da voz na sua bochecha e arrepiou-se de desagrado, de nojo – Brevemente…

Não conseguia resistir mais…Precisava de ar, de respirar! Estava prestes a deixar-se levar para a escuridão, quando ouviu um suspiro quase doce, surpreendendo-se.

-Hora de acordares Navegante da Lua…

Acordou como um afogado que regressa a vida. Os seus pulmões dilatavam–se para recuperar o ar perdido; respirava mais depressa, ofegante, desesperada para voltar à vida que quase perdera. Não pensava no que acontecera, sonho ou realidade, apenas tinha a esperança que ele não voltasse; aquela dor, aquele medo.

Olhou em volta. Era de madrugada. O sol ainda nem sequer nascera. O seu quarto estava na mesma, nada de anormal. Não sentiu qualquer presença e respirou de alívio. Então a sua mente voltou àquele sonho. Teria-o sido? A falta de ar que sentia, a dor na garganta, o desespero fora real.

Precisava de falar com as meninas e com o Gonçalo, eles tinham de saber que um novo inimigo surgira! Mas como explicar-lhes? Que tinha sonhado? Se nem ela própria sabia… lembrava-se de no seu sonho acordar com o despertador, e então ele apareceu… Mas se fora um sonho porque acordara com tanta falta de ar? E então lembrou-se das palavras dele:

_Hora de acordares Navegante da Lua…_

Ele sabia quem ela era, a sua verdadeira identidade. Saberia a das outras navegantes? O medo acercou-se dela e correu para a gaveta da cómoda onde guardava o intercomunicador. Nunca mais os tinham usado desde a vitória sobre a Galáxia, mas um novo inimigo surgira e era necessário.

Quando tentou falar percebeu que a voz estava muito fraca devido à dor de garganta e então com muito esforço disse apenas numa voz débil:

**-Reunião no Hikawa. Urgente.**

* * *

-Vou matá-la! É sábado! – Rita estava a ameaçar Bunny desde que tinha acordado com o som do intercomunicador. – Mas que raio lhe deu na cabeça para nos chamar aqui de madrugada?! O sol acabou de nascer!

-Calma Rita! – Dizia Ami desde que chegara. Acalmar Rita logo de manha era uma tarefa árdua – Se ela nos chamou é porque tem alguma razão!

-Sim! Uma razão válida para eu a matar!

Maria e Joana olhavam divertidas para as duas enquanto tentavam acordar com uma boa chávena de café.

Ouviram um barulho e quando olharam para a porta viram Haruka, Mariana e Octávia.

-Bom dia! – Disse docemente Mariana

Octávia correu para as meninas e abraçou-as com genuína alegria

-Vês Rita? Devias ser como a Octávia! – Disse Maria divertida

-Eu digo te o que eu deveria…

Foi interrompida por um _bom dia_ mais sério.

-Oh, Bom dia Gonçalo. – Disse Joana – Como soubeste da reunião?

-A Bunny mandou-se uma mensagem, disse que nos encontraríamos aqui.

-Oh claro! Todas para a casa da Rita! Ela nem precisa de dormir bem nem nada, quer dizer ela…

-Oh Rita vá lá, tu apenas fizeste o café, quem trouxe o pequeno-almoço fui eu – disse Maria

-Pois, só tinhas mesmo era de trazer, tu é que és a cozinheira ora essa!

-Eu? Mas que…

-Mas será que elas nunca mudam? – Perguntou uma Haruka carrancuda a uma divertida Mariana – Queixam-se que não dormiram mas estão ali a discutir como se não houvesse amanhã!

E então, farta de discutir com Maria, Rita voltou a sua fúria novamente para Bunny, que como sempre, estava atrasada.

-Oh eu mato-a! Mato-a mesmo!

-_Não seria a primeira vez_ que o tentam hoje.

Fim do capítulo III


	4. Capitulo IV parte 1

**Capítulo IV parte 1**

-_Não seria a primeira vez_ que o tentam hoje.

Todas olharam para a porta.

-Mas o quê que tu estás para aí a dizer Bunny?

-O que vocês ouviram. Tive um sonho e…

-Ora Bunny! Outro sonho!

-Rita ouve-me!

-Não! Não tenho nada que te ouvir! Acordas-nos só porque tiveste um sonho mau! Eu no outro dia também sonhei que era perseguida por uma panqueca gigante e não vês ai nenhuma panqueca gigante pois não?

Ninguém disse nada no tenso silêncio que se seguiu. E Bunny viu nos olhos de todos que não acreditavam nela. E doeu-lhe. Aquilo que ela sonhara fora real; como não acreditavam nela?

-Sim, mas aposto que a tua panqueca não te fez isto.

Só quando Bunny começou a tirar um lenço do pescoço, é que repararam nele; era estranho ela estar a usar um, estavam no verão. E quando ela finalmente o tirou ficaram em estado de choque.

No seu pescoço viam – se marcas negras. Marcas negras de dedos que circundavam todo o seu pescoço.

-Diz-me Rita, a tua panqueca fez-te isto?

Ninguém falou. Era horrível de mais. Parecia que todo o pescoço de Bunny estava envolto por uma corrente negra.

Gonçalo correu para ela e olhou mais de perto. Ela pôde sentir a raiva, o que a surpreendeu. Ele era um homem calmo, nunca perdia a sensatez mas naquele momento ela reparou que os seus punhos estavam fechados com uma força intensa. Olhou-o e começou a aproximar-se para tentar acalmá-lo.

-Gonçalo…

No entanto ele virou-lhe as costas; os punhos ainda firmemente fechados.

Estava furioso. Furioso por não ter protegido aquela que amava; furioso por ter falhado na sua missão.

As meninas aproximaram-se dela; Rita estava em estado de choque. Arrependimento e dor viam-se no seu rosto; e teve de desviar os olhos para não olhar para aquilo. Estava envergonhada de mais.

E então Bunny tocou-lhe no braço com carinho e ela olhou surpreendida para ela.

-Não faz mal, Rita, tu não sabias.

Rita não disse nada, apenas a olhou, os seus olhos brilhantes de emoção, de amor pela sua querida amiga.

-Mas o que se passou? – Perguntou Haruka

Bunny contou-lhes tudo. À medida que falava via a cara dos que amava se transformarem. Da incredulidade à surpresa e da surpresa à fúria.

-Meninas ainda há algo mais… Ele sabe quem eu sou, chamou-me navegante da lua, sendo eu Bunny. Há a probabilidade de ele também saber quem vocês são.

-Mas como? Eu não senti nada! – Queixava-se Rita furiosa; era ela a médium daquele grupo, que conseguia pressentir quando uma força negra se aproximava. Sentia-se uma falhada…

-Eu também não senti nada, Rita – disse Mariana – e também devia ter sentido. O meu espelho continua na mesma, límpido, sem pressentir qualquer ser maligno.

-Conseguiste ver quem ele era? – Perguntou Ami.

Bunny olhou para todas e franziu o sobrolho

-Não, não o consegui ver. Esteve sempre envolto em sombras. Mas uma coisa sei. Em volta dele existe uma aura negra, senti-a envolver-me e deixou me muito assustada.

Então lembrou-se que ele a chamara de _meu amor_ mas olhando para o Gonçalo e vendo a sua fúria decidiu manter essa informação para si. Pelo menos por enquanto.

-A verdade é que não consigo encontrar nada no meu computador! - Disse Ami – Ele está mesmo muito bem escondido…

-Ou talvez esteja a espera da melhor altura para atacar – disse Haruka

-Sim, temos de ter cuidado, pois não sabemos nada sobre o nosso inimigo e…

-Ah! Que péssima altura para a Artemisa e o Luna irem em lua-de-mel! – Interrompeu Joana – Nós aqui a sofrermos e eles na praia, debaixo de palmeiras e…

-Ó Joana, os gatos odeiam a praia! – Respondeu Maria furiosa por ter sido interrompida – e as praias não têm palmeiras!

Joana deitou-lhe a língua de fora.

-Acho que as férias dos gatos, agora não são o que é mais importante – disse Octávia – temos de estar atentos e…

Foi interrompida por um estrondo.

-Mas que?

-Meninas transformem-se!

Bunny começou a sentir-se mal. Nem sequer se apercebia do barulho à sua volta, ou que as navegantes e o mascarado já estavam a sair do templo preparadas para a luta. Sentia-se sem forças, sem capacidade para reagir...  
Foi então que percebeu o que se passava.

**_Ele estava ali!_**

Fim capítulo IV parte 1


	5. Capitulo IV parte 2

**Capítulo IV parte 2**

Quando se tentou recompor para se transformar percebeu que não tinha o seu medalhão. _Oh não!_ Tinha sido destruído na batalha com a Galáxia; nunca mais se preocupara pois a terra tinha estado em paz desde então. Não importava, iria lutar na mesma; em outras ocasiões também ficara sem o seu medalhão e mesmo assim não desistira, fora forte. Não falharia com elas, não, quando ela sabia que precisavam dela! Não iria fracassar.

Aproximou-se da porta preparada para lutar, mas à medida que se aproximava estava cada vez mais fraca, sem forças. Teve de se apoiar nas paredes do templo; as outras já estavam na rua e conseguia ouvir o barulho dos seus ataques. Com grande esforço, chegou finalmente à porta do templo e o que viu, deixou-a aterrorizada.

O que viu primeiro foram os monstros; três, cada um pior que o outro. Eram enormes e cobertos de uma substância repugnante, que lhes concedia ainda um ar mais terrível. A sua cara era composta por presas enormes, duas de cada lado e, à medida que atacavam, os seus olhos avermelhados aumentavam de tamanho. Eram umas bestas horríveis e o que era pior, extremamente fortes. Então quando achou que não poderia piorar, piorou. Contra todas as suas expectativas, que se baseavam no facto daquelas bestas serem mesmo isso, umas bestas sem cérebro ou qualquer outra capacidade, ataques poderosos começaram a surgir, lançando as navegantes pelo ar.

Por mais que quisesse ir ter com elas as suas pernas não obedeciam, e a sua vista estava a ficar enevoada; sentia-se a ser sugada e por mais que tentasse não conseguia sair do local onde estava. As forças por fim abandonaram-na e caiu de joelhos, aterrorizada, sem conseguir desviar o olhar das suas companheiras e do Mascarado.

_Isto não esta a correr bem_. Pensou Haruka enquanto caía no chão. _Nada bem! _

Esse pensamento multiplicou-se na cabeça de todas as navegantes, que já não estavam habituadas a este nível tão duro de batalha. O Mascarado lutava o que podia, mas eram muitos, e muito fortes e de repente tudo piorou.

De um clarão saíram três homens com armaduras que pareciam extremamente duras e fortes. E eram; Octávia verificou isso mesmo quando o seu ataque se virou contra ela após ressaltar na armadura de um deles.

-É só isto?

A gargalhada sarcástica não se fez esperar e os outros dois homens que não tinham sequer pronunciado um som também se riram.

-E são vocês as protectoras do Sistema Solar?

Já vimos protectores bem mais poderosos e vencemo-los num estalar de dedos… Com vocês não será necessário tanto esforço…

Então os monstros, às ordens dos misteriosos homens voltaram a investir contra Mariana, Haruka, Maria e Rita que entretanto se tinham levantado.

Os seus ataques nada puderam fazer contra os assaltos dos monstros e estas acabaram por ficar no chão, sem forças para respirar. O Mascarado era o único que ainda se mantinha de pé, mas as suas forças também estavam a chegar ao fim.

Nenhum deles se apercebeu da rapariga loira que estava de joelhos à porta do templo a chorar silenciosamente.

Oh como se sentia uma incompetente! Precisava de os ajudar, mas como? Sentia-se a afundar em si própria e não conseguia sequer concentrar-se… Eles estavam perdidos… e tudo por _sua_ causa!

Vladimir olhou com desprezo para aquelas raparigas e para o homem; estavam todos caídos no chão, como moscas… Oh aquilo tinha sido tão fácil… Fácil até de mais…Sorriu… Procurou então _por ela_. Estava caída no chão, no meio de uma rapariga de cabelo azul e uma de cabelo preto. Seguiu até ela e pôs o pé na sua barriga, o que a fez gemer de dor.

-E proclamas-te a líder destas guerreiras? És tu a tão poderosa Sailormoon? –riu-se - Não passas de uma mosca, apanhada numa teia…

Vénus sentiu a força do pontapé do homem quando ele acabou de falar e encolheu-se de dor. Sailormoon? Ele pensava que ela era a sailormoon?

Sem pensar respondeu:

-Mas… eu não sou a Sailormoon!

-O quê? Só podes ser ela. Loira, com longos cabelos, olhos azuis…

-Não, não sou a Sailormoon. Sou a Sailor Vénus!

Sasha e Kosis aproximaram-se e olharam para Vénus, que continuava no chão sem forças.

-Então… se não és a Sailormoon, quem é ela?

-Sou eu!

Os três homens viram-se em direcção ao som. O que viram deixou-os estupefactos. A possuidora da voz encontrava-se à porta e levantava-se com a ajuda da parede. Os seus cabelos eram loiros e longos, apesar de estarem presos por dois tótos e os seus olhos, azuis como o mar. E estavam furiosos. Não a tinham visto ainda, pois se a tivessem visto não a teriam confundido. Era _ela_, sem dúvida. Entreolharam-se surpreendidos com a força daquele olhar, com a força daquele espírito.

-Eu não vos disse?

Bunny sentiu-se congelar quando o viu materializar-se ao lado daqueles homens. Os monstros estavam agora quietos, deitados no chão, como cachorrinhos dóceis. Ele conversava com os homens apesar de ela não os ouvir. Mas também não se importava, a única coisa que queria, era chegar até aos que amava. Aos poucos, as navegantes começavam a levantar-se e ela chegou até eles sem ser incomodada.

-Mascarado?

Abaixou-se sobre ele e tentou acorda-lo mas ele continuava desmaiado; aos poucos foi acordando e ao olhar para ela, acariciou-lhe a bochecha carinhosamente.

-Vai para um local seguro, Bunny, aqui não é seguro, podes…

De repente foi puxada e viu-se presa contra uma árvore por umas cordas invisíveis, mas fortes.

-Larga-a seu…

Vladimir, com apenas um movimento de mão prendeu-os ao chão. Por mais que tentassem não se conseguiam soltar e por isso estavam impedidos de ajudar Bunny, que continuava sem se poder mexer. Só então reparam no quarto homem. A verdade é que não o conseguiam distinguir bem, ele estava envolto numa aura negra, no entanto sabiam que fora ele que atormentara Bunny, que a tentara estrangular, e a raiva aumentou quando o viram aproximar-se dela. Devagar. Mortiferamente.

Os outros três homens, claramente subordinados, apenas observavam divertidos, as infrutíferas tentativas de libertação.

Bunny só conseguia distinguir os olhos do seu inimigo. O medo percorreu-a, ameaçando deixa-la paralisada, no entanto, ao ver os seus companheiros presos, recuperou a coragem. Não era hora de se deixar enfraquecer.

-Finalmente encontramo-nos Sailormoon… Ou deverei dizer, Bunny?

-Quem és tu? Como sabes o meu nome?

-Ora Ora… Tudo a seu tempo…

-Solta-os! Solta os meus amigos!

-Porque não o fazes tu? Não és tu a portadora do tão famoso Cristal Prateado?

Então viu-a empalidecer e sorriu.

-Ah claro! O Cristal Prateado desapareceu…

Pareceu pensativo por um momento… e riu-se, como se se tivesse lembrado de algo divertido. - Os meus generais não te acham poderosa o suficiente… Até te confundiram com outra guerreira… Diz-me Bunny… Como te sentes quando não as podes proteger? Olha para elas. Deitadas no chão… Sem forças… Porque tu não as consegues proteger…

Ela baixou o olhar e por momentos encontrou-se a dar-lhe razão.

-Não! Não o oiças! – A voz de Rita penetrou o seu inconsciente e ela levantou o olhar.

-É o nosso dever proteger-te! Sempre! Não importa se tenhamos de morrer.

-Oh Rita!

Ele riu-se.

-Oh claro! O dever de protecção das guerreiras navegantes… Aparentemente agora não serve de nada.

Então aproximou-se e quando se preparava para lhe tocar, sentiu algo a picar-lhe a mão.

Era uma rosa, que o mascarado conseguira atirar, protegendo Bunny daquele toque desagradável.

-Não te atrevas a tocar-lhe! Nunca mais!

-Ah sim… o Mascarado… Pensas que é uma simples rosa que me deterá?

Vladimir, Sasha, Kosis, acabem com o que começaram!

Então os três monstros que tinham estado quietos até ali, voltaram a atacar.

-Não!!

Bunny sentiu-se livre, e viu que flutuava. Á sua frente, o Cristal Prateado brilhava. Tinha estado dentro de si, todo aquele tempo, tal como acontecera com Chibiusa, e agora regressava, quando ela mais precisava dele.

_Obrigado_

O brilho do Cristal espantou os monstros que desapareceram e despertou a admiração dos três generais.

Quando o brilho acalmou e o cristal estava no seu lugar de direito, o peito da sua princesa, ela pousou no chão com o seu longo e branco vestido a roçar no chão. Os três generais olharam-na fascinados, como se nunca tivessem visto nada igual.

A um aceno de cabeça do seu mestre, evaporaram-se no ar.

-Bem vinda, Princesa Serenidade.

Num instante ele estava de novo em frente a ela, olhando-a de uma forma estranha, quase reverencial.

-Voltaremos a encontrar-nos… Alteza…

E então desapareceu… Deixando para trás um rasto de destruição… Um rasto de dor… Um rasto de ódio.

Fim do Capitulo IV


	6. Capitulo V

Bunny acordou com a luz do sol que entrava pela janela; fez uma careta e virou-se para o outro lado e deparou-se com um braço que a prendia…Aconchegou-se e quando se preparava para voltar a adormecer sentiu-se mal. Teve de se levantar de repente e correr para a casa de banho. Gonçalo estava tão cansado que nem sequer acordou aquando da sua saída abrupta da cama.

Lavou os dentes e olhou ao espelho. Estava muito pálida e teve de se agarrar ao lavatório quando sentiu outra náusea… Se estivesse em casa, provavelmente a sua mãe já lhe estaria a fazer perguntas… Perguntas que ela _ainda_ não estava preparada para responder.

Saiu silenciosamente da casa de banho e dirigiu-se à cozinha, onde fez umas torradas que comeu com deleite pois conseguiu mantê-las no estômago.

_Vitória para mim_. O enjoo estava a passar e por fim sentiu-se bem melhor.

Ouviu Gonçalo chamar por ela e respondeu dizendo que estava na cozinha.

-Acordaste muito cedo hoje…

-Não tenho sono…

Gonçalo franziu o sobrolho e então de repente lembrou-se.

-Foi ele? - _Foi ele_?

Ela viu a fúria nos seus olhos. Aquela fúria que ainda a surpreendia.

-Não, não foi. Foi uma noite sem sonhos – mentiu. _Teve_ de o fazer.

Abraçou-o e ele apertou-a fortemente contra o seu peito.

-Não deixarei que ele te toque! Nunca mais!

Uma semana passara desde aquela horrível batalha, no Hikawa. As feridas do corpo tinham sido facilmente curadas, no entanto ainda havia muitas perguntas sem resposta…Muitas feridas que não eram tão facilmente curadas…

Bunny beijou-o, acalmando-o. Normalmente era ela que precisava de ser acalmada, que precisava que ele a apoiasse, do porto seguro que os seus braços representavam. No entanto, percebeu que era ele que precisava dela desta vez. Pôs as mãos nas suas bochechas, acariciando-as com os polegares, sossegando-o, como a um pequeno animal assustado.

-Sei que me protegerás sempre! És o meu príncipe, literalmente falando, lembras-te?

Ele deu uma gargalhada…

-Oh minha Bunny!

E ela sentiu a sua gargalhada e riu-se também.

Continuaria a esconder a verdade se fosse preciso…Por quanto tempo fosse necessário. Chegara a altura de ser ela a proteger os outros.

****

As reuniões no templo Hikawa continuavam animadas como sempre. Não tinham notícias do inimigo há quase três semanas e a própria Haruka, sempre a mais sisuda de todas, se tinha habituado e até se ria com as eternas discussões entre Bunny e Rita.

No entanto ela notou que algo se passava com Bunny. Não era por acaso que ela, Haruka Tenoh era uma vencedora. Sabia avaliar as pessoas e os seus comportamentos, e sabia que Bunny não estava bem. Os seus olhos não brilhavam como sempre, estava pálida e nervosa. Então decidiu tomar uma atitude.

-Cara de lua?

-Sim?

Surpreendeu-se por ela não reclamar com o apelido e franziu o sobrolho.

-Anda, vamos comprar o lanche!

-Lanche?

Os olhos de Joana brilharam e ela pôs-se de imediato em pé. -Vamos, vamos.

-Eu disse, cara de lua. Vamos Bunny, preciso da tua ajuda.

-Oh a serio? Mas eu… – Ao olhar para Haruka viu que não tinha hipóteses de recusar e levantou-se calmamente – Sim, vamos.

Mariana olhou atentamente para Haruka, que lhe piscou o olho. Esta percebeu o que a companheira estava a tentar fazer. Também ela notara uma mudança na loira, e ficou feliz por Haruka ter decidido fazer algo.

-Oh! Mas a Bunny vai comer todos os bolos pelo caminho – disse Joana quase a chorar

-Oh! Não vou nada! Porque pensas sempre o pior de mim?

-Será porque _realmente comes_ _mesmo_ os bolos todos? – Perguntou Rita, ferina.

-Ora Rita preciso de me alimentar! Ora essa!

-Claro, as bolas de Berlim alimentam muito… Alimentam essa tua cintura!

Bunny deitou lhe a língua de fora e virou-se pensando que naquele dia não comeria qualquer doce.

Haruka, acabaste de passar a pastelaria – disse Bunny surpreendida.

-Ora, elas que façam o lanche… Nós vamos a outro local…

-Oh mas…

-Sem mas, cara de lua… Tu e eu precisamos de ter uma conversa…Uma conversa séria.

A praia estava deserta, excepto por alguns corredores solitários. Estavam sentadas no muro há mais de 10 minutos, no entanto nenhuma delas falara.

-Muito bem… O que não nos estás a contar?

Bunny olhou para Haruka muito surpreendia…_Como ela sabia que…_

-Oh vá lá, cara de lua. És como um livro aberto! Esses teus olhos denunciam te loirinha…

Bunny riu-se. _Como ela descobrira que?..._

-O inimigo simplesmente não desapareceu pois não?

_Oh era isso_…- Não…Ele não me larga...

Haruka enfureceu-se. Como ele se atrevia a…

-Todas as noites, aparece e ameaça-me… Que serei dele… Que não posso resistir ao meu destino... E… e que… Vos matará a todas… Uma a uma, como a Galáxia fez e…

De repente as lágrimas que tinha estado a conter, desabaram pela sua face. Era muito tempo de emoções contidas, muito tempo a esconder as noites que não dormia, com medo que ele a fosse buscar.

Haruka irritou-se! Como era possível ela guardar tudo isso para ela?

-E não te passou pela cabeça falares connosco?

-Muitas vezes… Mas ele quer a mim… _A mim_! Tenho medo que ele vos faça mal e que…

-Tens de contar tudo isto ás meninas! Assim que a Susana voltar falaremos com ela sobre o futuro! Ela não pode simplesmente não saber o que se passa… ou passará! Há-de existir uma solução para isto!

Bunny assentiu e olhou para baixo

-Não quero que se sacrifiquem, estou cansada que ponham as vossas vidas em risco por mim….

-É essa a nossa função, proteger-te! Morrer por ti se for preciso!

O que diz o Gonçalo disto? Ele não acorda quando estás a ser atacada?

Ela corou.

-Ele está no turno da noite no hospital… Chega a casa no fim da manha e a verdade é que eu ainda não lhe disse que…

-Tu és ainda mais irresponsável do que eu pensava! Tens de lhe dizer Bunny…

-Ele fica alterado! Magoa-o saber que não pode fazer nada! E não quero, não posso permitir que ele passe por isso! Se o meu silêncio o mantém calmo continuarei calada! Ele está prestes a terminar o curso…Não quero que…

Calou-se e olhou para o mar. Não destruiria o maior e mais profundo sonho do homem que amava. Não seria ela a causa da sua desistência…

-Oh cara de lua… Estás completamente louca… E então desataram a rir-se.

-Anda, Loirinha, vou levar-te a casa!

-Haruka?

-Sim?

-Obrigada

Quando chegou estava esgotada. Todas aquelas noites sem dormir acabaram por ganhar e assim que chegou à cama, adormeceu imediatamente.

Acordou com uns braços à sua volta. Suspirou de prazer…

-Gonçalo…

Ele estava em casa.

********

Nessa noite não sonhou. Aparentemente, Gonçalo afastara todos os sonhos maus. Sorriu. _Naturalmente._ Bastava a sua presença para que tudo fosse perfeito, para que tudo fizesse sentido… Ele começou a acordar e ela abraçou-se mais a ele, que sorriu em resposta apertando-a contra o seu peito.

Seria aquela a altura ideal para lhe contar o que descobrira naquela primeira manhã em que lhe mentira? Desde então nunca mais tinham partilhado as manhãs e …Oh como ela sentira a falta de acordar com ele, de tomar o pequeno-almoço, de lhe roubar o jornal para que pudessem conversar…pequenas coisas, que tornavam a vida tão simples mas tão bela. Mas agora ele estava de volta, só dela…

Ele já estava totalmente acordado e estava a acaricia-la com amor, com toda delicadeza que conseguia. Beijou-a profundamente e só parou quando precisaram de ar. Ela aproveitou esse momento.

-Gonçalo?

Fim do capitulo V


End file.
